


A New Objective

by Violinash



Category: Project Winter (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Only One Bed, and they have to share warmth to survive, but instead, its basically more complicated among us, only one bunker, very self indulgent, you dont really have to know about the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violinash/pseuds/Violinash
Summary: Yellow and Blue have been bonding while trying to survive. Sharing resources, completing objectives, and working for the good team. But Yellow has a secret that threatens their relationship and it is about come out during a crisis situation.
Relationships: Identity Theif/Medic, OC/OC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	A New Objective

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wrote this for some friends and thought I'd post it. Hope some people emjoy!

“Fuuuuck this cold.” Blue shakely breathed from beneath her scarf. 

Her and Yellow had been trudging through the eastern corner of the valley for far too long. They’d stuck together since the beginning of this human trial. The cold had already seeped past her clothes and was sinking into her bones. Unavoidable chills ran down her spine.

Yellow replied as stoically as she could “We just need the wheel piece. We can’t afford to lose time by heading back first. This area is untouched and based on the pictures we’re pretty close.”

“I know that, but obscenities make the body warm up a little from activating the fight response. FUCKING GODDAMN WIND CHILL” The poor medic began jumping along their path to stimulate more warmth.

Yellow chuckled, soft and deep “Oh? Glad to see your medical degree actually paying off for once in this situation.” Her eyes smiled down at blue. She stood taller and larger, so she wasn’t quite as frozen as the team doctor.

“At least I have a role. You just sit around and look pretty as an innocent while we all contribute our specialties. Wait” She smacked Yellow’s arm and pointed over the ridge “Is that it over there?!” Blue jumped to see the same bunker pictured in the photo next to the dig site for the last piece of the power station. 

Yellow took a deep breath. Yeah innocent. She didn’t want to dwell so instead she focused on “pretty huh?”

Blue tripped and looked back with stern eyes but a red face that didn’t seem to be from the cold. 

“That actually warmed up my cheeks and nose, but I refuse to answer that um.. that question.”

Blue looked away as she sunk her shovel into the snow. It took them a few minutes but eventually they came across the large circular piece that meant they had everything to initiate repairs.

Of course that was exactly when they heard the wind pick up, followed by a bear roar. 

The two shared a look and without speaking, ran to the nearby bunker, opened the door, and locked themselves inside. The bear knocked once on the door before retreating as the blizzard began to pick up outside.

“A flash BLIZZARD!? What is with this place??” Blue griped while doubling over from the adrenaline rush wearing off. She was so tired and the rapidly declining temperature in the metal room was not helping. 

“Hey, hey, HEY. Stay awake okay? We need a plan. Neither of us can make the run back with these weather conditions and the Bear still nearby. What do we do to not die of hypothermia?” Yellow was also feeling the burden of the cold, but refused to show it.

“Uh we need to check in these crates for a campfire. That’s probably our best bet.” 

They shuffled and by luck found one, Yellow was about to light it before Blue grabbed her wrist.

“WAIT. If.. if we light a fire in here, these bunkers are made with limited way for new air to enter, we would smoke ourselves to death by depleting the oxygen with a campfire.”

Yellow huffed and jokingly said “So what do we do then huh? Cuddle up to share our heat?” 

Blue’s hand still gripped Yellow’s coat tightly. Blue gave her a long look with her dark and usually more energetic eyes, “I hate that medically speaking you’re not wrong.”

Yellow tried to maintain her composure under Blue’s look in a display of confidence she did not truly have “You sure that you hate it? Is that not why you dragged me out here, when this job could be done alone?” Yellow said in a teasing voice to conceal her own nerves and rapidly beating heart.

“I did always dream of being romanced in a life or death situation, but this is strictly survival, nothing more.”

“Uh huh. Nothing more?” More false confidence to mask Yellow’s turmoil over the plan coming together disastrously well.

“Nope. Just business.” Blue said awfully cheerfully took off her back pack and outer layers as Yellow sputtered and looked away. “Oh pull it together, I am just removing my outerwear.” She stood in a basic white sweater and leggings that hugged her form in a way Yellow definitely tried not to take notice of. 

Taking off her snowmobile helmet and outer coat, Yellow shook not from the cold, but from the dilemma at hand. This could be so simple if Blue wasn’t so stuck in her thoughts.

“We can make a slight bed with the insides of our parkas facing up and then get comfy.” Blue laid her sickle against the crate behind her and began setting things up. Yellow promptly joined her on the floor of the bunker.

They delicately fit together into a hug, face to face with Yellow being the bigger spoon. Blue fit neatly into Yellow’s chest, her head nuzzled into Yellow’s neck and hands wrapped tightly around her lower back. Their legs tangled together as they warmed up. Yellow breathed into the top of Blue’s red head of hair and gripped her tightly, like it was the last chance she might get.

Blue was a fighter, but she was also content to die like this. And as expected, Yellow adjusted and Blue felt the metal of one of their tools grace the back of her neck.

“I should kill you right here.” Yellow breathed unsteadily. 

“I would have never taken you of all people for a traitor.”

“I’m not! I just- I’m neither. I don’t have a way out without one of your genetic passes.They sent me here without one and I was instructed to take one of yours. But I can’t acquire it from the living. Innocent or Traitor, I have no win condition without a corpse.”

“You..” Blue shifted away from Yellow’s neck to look in her desperate eyes “you need to steal someone’s identity to get on the final transport?”

“Yeah, and I thought it would be easy. Kill someone I am confident is innocent and then join the good guys. I want to go back. But it couldn’t be simple. I had to meet you didn’t I?”

A tear ran down Yellow’s face as she dropped the sickle and fell forward into Blue’s embrace. Blue gently massaged Yellow’s back as she babbled “I don’t have a ticket off this rock, but I can’t kill you. My life’s already fucked, I don’t see the point in trying to rebuild it after all this without you. You’ve made me feel complete in the middle of this shithole that’s supposed to strip us to our basic survival instincts. And I can’t.. I just can’t.” She wept and Blue felt tears forming as well.

With a deep breath. Blue planted a soft kiss onto Yellow’s forehead and continued rubbing her back.

“You can kill me. The detective will be able to tell I was not one of you and you’ll be regarded as a hero, you can-”   
  


“I’m not going back without you either. Let’s find or make us a corpse.”

Yellow froze “What?”

“I’ll help you.”

“What!?”

“Half the people here would kill each other over a stolen rock. Hell I almost did that to the tall gangly dude. Our survival is not guaranteed so I have no quarrels ensuring the one person I care about gets out.”

“But.. you're a medic. Don’t you have some morals against killing or harm or something?”

“One, does this seem like the time or place for morals? Two, I didn’t get my medical license revoked for nothing.”

The usually stoic Yellow was stunned before flashing a blinding smile at Blue and pressing several kisses up to her loves’ face.

“I’m ready whenever you are.”

  
  



End file.
